Titus Sempronius Gracchus
Information about Position is a Plebeian. Age: 36 He is an Old School Pleb with a nice house on the Palatine. He is a gifted speaker and a slumlord. His rustic uncle died recently leaving him a tidy sum of cash and some fertile land in Central Italia. Politically, this branch of the Sempronii Gracchi were firm supporters of Sulla. For more information, see the Status page Biography Titus Sempronius Gracchus is a member of a fictitious branch of the Sempronii Gracchi. Although they supported the initial efforts of their famous kindred, Gaius and Tiberius went too far in their demands and this branch of the Gracchi distanced themselves. Ultimately they sided with Sulla and his adherents. He is the younger son of Marcus Sempronius Gracchus, who sent him to Sulla as a contubernalis at age 18. Titus was with the legions in the Equites off and on for the next ten years, serving both in peace and in war. He left before the beginning of the Civil War, intending to run for office. The Urban Praetor had installed him as one of the tresviri capitales but his plans for using this minor magistracy as a basis for seeking higher office were interrupted by the Marian takeover and the subsequent Dominatio Cinnae. Titus spent a short time during that hideous interval on the family estate at Fanum Fortunae with his wife and his sister. However, he re-enlisted with Sulla and served under him in the First Mithradatic War. When Sulla landed at Brundisium, Gracchus' father and brother joined him. They all remained with Sulla and fought at the Colline gate where his brother Marcus was killed and his father severely injured. Titus survived with only minor injuries. As a result of his campaigning, Titus has developed a true and abiding hatred for all Italians but particularly for the Samnites. During the political machinations that followed Sulla's triumph, Titus and his family supported Sulla's policies. At times they even agreed with Sulla. But expediency demanded that they keep any disagreement to themselves. Although the family prospered under Sulla, their Palatine home was burned to the ground by rabid supporters of Marius. They have since rebuilt, but it cost them so much to do this that they are not as wealthy as one would expect. They did not participate in the head hunting that was so profitable during Sulla's dictatorship. It is difficult to keep up appearances. Family and Close Associates (1) Sempronia Graccha: 20; a widow with one son. She is auburn-haired and dark-eyed. She was married to Gaius Cornelius , who was excuted by the Urban Praetor, a Junius Brutus, upon the orders of young Marius. Sempronia resides with her father and brother and her brother administers her fortune. In consequence, he'd prefer that she remain unmarried. His excuse is that she owes it to the sacred memory of her illustrious husband to remain a univira. No doubt Titus would change his mind if a politically advantageous marriage could be arranged (2) Maria Gratidiana: 20, daughter of Marcus Marius Gratidianus and great niece of Gaius Marius. Maria sought refuge with her childhood friend, Sempronia, well before her father was murdered by Catalina. Not being a total fool, her father had converted a large portion of his wealth into portables (jewels for the most part) which are hidden somewhere in the vicinity of Arpinum. In the meantime, Maria Gratidiana is dependent on Sempronia for shelter, food and clothing. Although she is grateful for the protection afforded her by the Gracchi, she also is bitter over her father's fate--and her own. As the price of protection, she has been forced to become the mistress of Marcus Gracchus Sempronius. (3) Manius Sergius Novacula: Novacula is a "fixer" with contacts both at home and abroad. He is a relative of Sergius Oratus, but earned his name "novacula" from his weapon of choice during the Civil War. (4) Tiberius Popilius Procuratio: acts as a Senatorial proxy for his close friend, Titus Sempronius Gracchus. His ancestry is impeccable and he's famous for choosing the "right side" in any debate. He and Titus frequently disagree, but he always ends by supporting Titus's position. Unless he decides not to do so. Category:PCs